Tribe Switch
A Tribe Switch is a twist in the game that shuffles the remaining castaways into brand new tribes. About The Tribe Switch is a twist that can happen at any point during the game, commonly during the pre-merge portion, where all of the remaining castaways in the game are shuffled into new tribes, where they might be shuffled onto a different tribe or they may remain on the same tribe. If the number of remaining contestants is odd, the odd person out would be sent to Exile Island. There, they would have to wait until a tribe votes out a member and would then become a member of that tribe, evening out the tribes. Classifications A tribe switch could be classified as one or more of several types: *Swap - Usually the most common, it is when the remaining players are randomly shuffled and the number of tribes are kept the same. *Expansion - An expansion occurs when an Auxiliary Tribe is added onto the pre-existing ones, shuffling the remaining players across the new number of tribes. *Disband - A disband occurs when a pre-existing tribe gets dissolved, shuffling the players across the remaining tribes. *Re-Establish - A variation of the expansion, it occurs where a previously dissolved tribe earlier in the game would later come back into play. *Mutiny - On rare occasions, castaways are offered the option to leave their current tribe to join a rival tribe. Tribe Switch History Survivor: Turkmenistan Switch 1 *Type: Expansion The first ever switch occurred on Day 7, when the remaining 18 players were informed that the tribes would be switching from two tribes to three. The new third tribe would be named Nokhur, shuffling the 18 players into tribes of six. Switch 2 *Type: Disband On Day 16, the remaining 15 players were met with another switch, whereas Nokhur was disbanded and the players were shuffled to form two tribes of seven. Slothy was the odd one out, due to the number of players not being divisible by 2, sending him to exile until the next Tribal Council, where he would replace Jaison. Survivor: Roatan *Type: Expansion On Day 10, a tribe switch took place, introducing a third tribe named Tocoa. Due to the disproportionate tribe divisions, Amme was not placed on a tribe and was sent to exile until the next Tribal Council, where she replaced Joseph. Survivor: Dante's Inferno *Type: Re-Establish On Day 11, the twelve members of the merged tribe, Kalayo, were split into two tribes of six and would later merge again on Day 18. Survivor: Cameroon Switch 1 *Type: Disband On Day 9, a switch occurred, dissolving both the Ebolowa and the Foumban tribes, shuffling the remaining sixteen players into two tribes of eight. Switch 2 *Type: Re-Establish On Day 11, another switch occurred, re-establishing the Ebolowa tribe and shuffling the remaining fifteen players into three tribes of five. Survivor: Macedonia Switch 1 *Type: Expansion On Day 7, a switch occurred, introducing 2 brand new tribes, Bitola and Struga, shuffling the remaining sixteen players into four tribes of four. Switch 2 *Type: Disband On Day 12, another switch occurred, dissolving the two starting tribes of Prilep and Tetovo, shuffling the remaining fourteen players into two tribes of seven. Survivor: Norway *Type: Expansion On Day 8, the Mind and Heart tribes were dissolved and three new tribes were added into the game, Alta, Grimstad, and Nesbyen. The castaways were randomly selected to be put into the newly established tribes, leaving Naomi and Spider to be exiled until the next Tribal Councils where they would join the two highest scoring tribes. Survivor: The Elysian Fields Switch 1 *Type: Disband On Day 9, a switch occurred, simultaneously dissolving the Aeneas tribe and shuffling the remaining eighteen players into two tribes of nine. Switch 2 *Type: Re-Establish On Day 14, another switch occurred, reintroducing the previous dissolved Aeneas tribe and shuffling the remaining fifteen players across three tribes of five. Survivor: 2055 *Type: Switch On Day 11, a switch occurred, shuffling the remaining fourteen players across two tribes of seven. Survivor: Journey Through the Universe *Type: Dissolve On Day 7, a switch occurred, dissolving the Pollux and Capella tribes and shuffling the remaining seventeen players across two tribes of eight, with one player being sent to Exile Island. Trivia Number of Castaways Switching Tribes These totals excludes the expansion in ''Norway'' as the previous tribes were dissolved in the place of new ones. *''Cameroon'' and ''Macedonia'' had the most castaways switch tribes, with 13 people switching tribes in each case. **Cameroon had the highest percentage of castaways switch tribes, with 13 out of the 15 switching tribes. *''Roatan'' had the fewest, as well as the lowest percentage of castaways switch tribes, with only seven out of 16 switching tribes. Number of Members Retained by a Tribe These totals excludes the expansion in ''Norway'' as the previous tribes were dissolved in the place of new ones, as well as the switch in ''Dante's Inferno'' as the castaways merged before being switched to new tribes. *Bamenda, Tetovo, and Eiros have each retained only one former member at a tribe switch. *Choloma has retained the most members at a switch, retaining five of its former members. Number of Members Lost by a Tribe *Bamenda and Idenau both lost only one former member after a tribe switch. Number of Members Gained by a Tribe *Choloma is the only tribe to not gain any new members after a tribe switch. **Hyllus would follow after the second switch in ''The Elysian Fields'', as all members of post-expansion Hyllus were already on the tribe at some point in the game. Other Trivia *Both tribes to be dissolved and re-established within the same season were both pink tribes. Category:Twists Category:Gameplay Category:Survivor: Turkmenistan Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Survivor: Dante's Inferno Category:Survivor: Cameroon Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: Norway Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields Category:Survivor: 2055 Category:Survivor: Journey Through the Universe